Episode 5
is the fourth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. When day breaks, there are only four swordsmen left standing after the seven-day battle. The guides who greet Tanjiro and the other survivors explain the Demon Slayer Corps system. All four are issued uniforms and Kasugai Crows as messengers, after which they must select the ore for their own Nichirin swords. After gazing hard at each lump of ore, and using his keen sense of smell, the one Tanjiro chooses is... Plot The Hand Demon recalls that fateful day forty-seven years ago when Urokodaki first defeated him. He sees the same fierceness from Tanjiro, as is head is severed from his body. The demon curses the current day, as his body crumbles and disappears. He regrets that the face of a demon hunter will be the last thing he sees. Tanjiro turns to him, with a saddened expression, reminding the demon of his human life. Back then, the demon had a brother who he accidentally killed. Tanjiro notices the sad scent and prays that this man won't be reborn a demon. His spirit reunites with his brother and Tanjiro bids farewell. The spirits of Sabito, Makomo and all of Urokodaki's fallen students appear before Tanjiro. He tells them that he won, and asks their souls to rest easy. They disappear, returning home to Mt. Sagiri, and to Urokodaki who they love very much. Tanjiro continues to survive the night in heavy rainfall. He traps one demon and tries to interrogate them about how to turn demons into humans, to no avail. The demons continue to attack and although Tanjiro is victorious, he gains no information. Eventually, he reaches the area where the sun touches the mountain first, and where Wisteria flowers have bloomed. By the end of the seven days, only four candidates have survived Final Selection. One of the other boys fears he will one day die and another impatiently demands a nichirin sword. The candidates will be issued uniforms with their Mizunoto rank engraved in them. They will be allowed to choose the ore for their swords, but they will take ten to fifteen days to complete. Each of the candidates receives a Kasugai Crow but the impatient boy keeps demanding a sword. He grabs the White Usher by her hair and Tanjiro intervenes, threatening to break the boy's arm. Tanjiro manages to break up the situation by squeezing the boy's arm. The ceremony moves on to selecting an ore for their nichirin swords. Tanjiro and the other three have no idea how to pick a good ore until Tanjiro chooses to use his sense of smell to choose one. Weary from Final Selection, Tanjiro stumbles back toward Mt. Sagiri, lamenting his inability to gather information on how to cure her. He collapses from exhaustion, but reaches his feet and uses the last of his strength to make it back to Urokodaki's house. Nezuko suddenly kicks open the door and casually strolls outside, surprising her brother. Nezuko quickly notices Tanjiro and embraces him. Overjoyed, Tanjiro cries and asks why his sister slept so long. Urokodaki is even surprised to see Tanjiro made it back, and embraces both the children as his own. That night, Urokodaki commends Tanjiro for passing Final Selection and warns him about demons who possess a Blood Demon Art. Urokodaki believes Nezuko recovers her strength by sleeping instead of consuming flesh. Fifteen days later, a man named Haganezuka arrives to deliver Tanjiro's, Nichirin Sword. Tanjiro tries to invite him inside, but he ignores the boy and explains more about the sword. The clown-masked individual only comes inside hoping to see Tanjiro's sword turn bright red to match his eyes and hair. Urokodaki and Haganezuka appear unimpressed when Tanjiro's katana turns pitch black. A Kasugai Crow interrupts a skirmish between the clown and Tanjiro. It delivers Tanjiro's first mission, to travel to a northwest town and kill a demon that has been kidnapping young girls. Characters MAIN: *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado *Sakonji Urokodaki SUPPORTING: *Sabito *Makomo *Hand Demon BRIEF APPEARANCES / CAMEO: *Kagaya Ubuyashiki NEW CHARACTERS: *Kanao Tsuyuri *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Genya Shinazugawa *Kasugai Crows *Hotaru Haganezuka Items *Nichirin Swords Locations *Mt. Sagiri *Mt. Fujikasane *Mt. Yoko (Mentioned) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Final Selection Arc Episodes